A Rey By Any Other Name
by Lady of Reylo
Summary: At 19, Rey lives on the streets and steals food to survive. She is caught by a handsome officer named Flip Zimmerman. Instead of arresting her, Flip rescues Rey so she can start a new life. Although they lose touch, Rey never forgets him. She changes her name to Rey Zimmerman. When they meet again, Rey hides her identity from her sexy detective. Will he figure it out?


Rey scrambled up the side ladder on the brick building. Sometimes, the janitor left the window unlocked and she could jimmy it open and climb through to the restaurant's kitchen. Finding food was a huge priority. She had collected glass bottles earlier that day but had only gotten a couple of nickels. It was enough to buy two Mars bars but not much else. Rey was quite hungry by midnight. She went to some of the spots that she usually found food but had so far been unsuccessful.

She grabbed the handle of the ladder and pulled herself up. Rey jimmied the window. It was unlocked. She slowly raised the glass, hoping not to make too much noise. Then, she put one arm over the sill and dug her sneaker into a brick. She hauled herself over to hang off the sill. She put one knee up to crawl inside.

Rey almost screamed when a pair of strong hands clamped on her waist and pulled her off the sill. She elbowed backwards and hit flesh. A man grunted. Rey kicked and flailed.

"Stop that." The man's voice was soft but deep.

"Let me go," Rey said. She threw another elbow but missed.

The man dropped her on her feet and turned her around to face him. Rey looked way up into the frowning face of a Colorado Springs police officer in a blue uniform. He was tall with dark hair parted in the middle and light brown eyes. He had his hands on his big belt. Rey saw his gun gleaming in the soft light behind the restaurant.

"Excuse me. What are you doing, young lady?"

Rey swallowed hard. But she raised her chin. "Nothing."

He looked up at the half open window. "You are climbing in this window. I doubt this is your restaurant." He frowned at her, his forehead furrowed.

Rey knew she looked pretty rough. She was wearing old clothes that were too big for her, hand-me-downs from the last place she had lived. Her hair was tangled, her face dirty. She scrubbed her face quickly to erase some of the dirt accumulated from digging in various trash cans.

"Who are you?" the officer asked.

Rey didn't answer. She was in trouble already and remembered from the TV that anything she said could be used against her in a court of law.

"All right," he said, after waiting a beat or two. "Listen, my name's Flip. Flip Zimmerman. I'm a police officer." He waited. "I'm not going to arrest you. Just tell me who you are and what you are doing."

Rey stared at him for another minute. She assessed him quickly. She had gotten pretty good at reading people. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. Then, he raised his eyebrows slightly. Rey blew out a small breath. This man looked kind. She saw a flash of gold around his neck. He had a pendant that peeked out of the neck of his uniform. She recognized it as a religious necklace, a star of some kind. She had seen it in a magazine at the last place she stayed. The magazine had a lot of hateful phrases next to the star, but she thought that anyone who believed in a god had to been at least a little bit good.

"Rey," she said in a rusty voice. She didn't talk to people much. Mostly she tried to stay invisible so as not to attract attention. They might find her and make her go somewhere she wasn't interesting in going.

"Hi, Rey," he said. "Do you have a last name?"

She shook her head. She didn't really remember. They'd given her a name at the first place she stayed. It was Jackson, but she knew it wasn't her real last name. She didn't know her real last name.

"I see," he said softly. "Where are you from, Rey?"

"Nowhere," she said. "I'm just here."

"You have no home?"

"No, I am on my own now. It's fine, though. I live over on the next block in a place with my sister." This statement was a complete fabrication.

Officer Zimmerman looked skeptical. "May I escort you home? I have my vehicle down at the end of this alley."

"No," Rey said, backing away. "It's OK. I can walk."

The officer was not completely happy with that answer, she could tell. He pressed his lips together. "Can you tell me why you were climbing in that window?"

Rey stared at him, wondering if she could run faster than he. He was very tall, and his legs were long. He would be a fast runner. She could run fast, too, if she could get a head start on him. Perhaps she could lose him in the alleyway. She was small and could fit through tight spaces.

The officer watched Rey carefully. She relaxed her body so as not to telegraph her intentions to him, but she guessed he saw it anyway. Still, she had to try.

As Rey made a move, the officer lunged and caught her by the arm with one massive hand. "Oh no you don't," he said.

"Let me go," she said, struggling.

"Stop," he barked. "Or I will take you in. Is someone looking for you?"

Rey stopped. She stared at Officer Zimmerman. "Please," she whispered. "Don't. No one is looking for me."

He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up. "All right. Just tell me what's going on. Are you hungry? Is that why you are trying to climb in the window?"

Rey nodded.

Officer Zimmerman sighed. "Let's get you something to eat and we can go from there."

He escorted Rey to his vehicle and opened the front door for her. She went quietly. Her hunger and exhaustion won over fear of being taken to the police station.

Rey wolfed down a burger, fries, and a Coke, while her officer sipped coffee and watched her. When she had finished, she said, "Thank you."

He nodded at her once. "You are welcome, Rey from Nowhere. Now spill it. What's your story?"

Rey folded her hands and clenched them tightly. "What do you want to know?"

He leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. "Are you a runaway?"

"No, I'm 18 and on my own now," Rey said. It wasn't entirely true, but close enough. Maybe he'd leave it be.

He raised his brows at her. "Rey, you are living on the street and breaking into places. Do you have identification?"

She shrugged. "No. Look, Officer, I've made it so far. I'm just in a bad spot right now."

"Huh," he said. "How about some help? Will you let me find you a better situation?"

"It's not necessary. I am not a kid. I just…" Rey paused, wondering how much to say.

Officer Zimmerman tilted his head to one side. He waited.

"I was living with relatives. But it wasn't working so they told me to leave. And I did."

"So, you are living with a sister now?"

"Uh, yeah," Rey said, trying to remember what lie she had told this man. She was getting sleepy and wanted to find a spot to curl up in.

"Hmmm," he said, clearly unconvinced. "You can't just live on the street, Rey. Let me take you to the station and make some calls. I can help you."

She shook her head. "Please don't. I can't…"

Officer Zimmerman looked Rey dead in the eye. "Two choices. One, I arrest you. Two, you come with me voluntarily and let me help you. Either way, you're coming with me to the station."

Rey and Officer Zimmerman had a stare down. Rey noted that the officer's eyes were unyielding but kind. His gaze did not waver for an instant. He stood and held out his hand.

"Come with me," he said. "Please."

She took his hand.

The lights were much too bright at the police station. Rey had fallen asleep in the car on the way over. She was groggy and a bit disoriented. Officer Zimmerman helped her into a chair by his desk and brought her a cup of strong coffee that tasted very bitter.

He sat down in a squeaky chair and started making phone calls. In the harsh light by his desk, Flip Zimmerman didn't look much older than Rey. The light touched his dark wavy hair with a bright sheen.

"What's your last name, Rey?" Flip asked, looking up at her with the phone cradled on his shoulder. "What was the name you had when you were a kid?"

"Jackson," Rey said. "As I said, it's not my real name. I was too young to remember my other name. From the time before I lived with them."

Flip nodded and spoke into the phone. Rey sipped her bitter coffee and watched him move his lips against the phone.

He hung up the phone and made notes on a pad in front of him.

"What's Flip short for?" Rey asked him.

"Phillip," he said. "My friends call me Flip, though."

"Can I call you that, too?"

Flip smiled at Rey. "Sure."

Rey's heart did a quick jump. He was so nice. She smiled back at him.

Flip looked away first and fiddled with his notebook for a moment. He cleared his throat. "Who have you been living with?" he asked. "Please tell me the truth, Rey. It's important."

"Different people. They said they were cousins. Um, the first ones I don't remember too well. I had to call them mom and dad, but they weren't really my parents. I do know that much."

"What happened to your parents?"

Rey only had a vague memory of them. She remembered a big dark car and people crying around her. She was sad and lonely. Then she was living with people she didn't know, who claimed to be related to her. But they didn't seem interested in having a little girl around. She was moved on to another house, with new people, new faces, and different names. Frank and Martha. Bill and Michelle. Mary and Victor.

Rey told Flip what she remembered. "And then Victor told me to leave because I was old enough," she concluded. "He drove me over here to this neighborhood," she said.

"And dropped you off," Flip stated, shaking his head. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"It was better than staying," Rey said quickly. "Mary didn't want me there. She said I ate too much and couldn't get a job to help with expenses because…." She stopped short of repeating what Victor had said to her. He said she didn't exist. He couldn't find her birth certificate and he damn well wasn't going to pay for a new one.

Flip said, "No caseworker, no identification. Did you go to school?"

"Martha taught me letters and numbers at home," she said. "I read their books, the Bible, magazines." She didn't tell him the books had a lot of bad words and ugly statements in them. Sometimes the cousins called her mean names, but she never understood why.

Flip leaned back in his chair. "Well, I know a place you can go for tonight. It's a good place for kids who are on the streets. I'd like to take you there. They will help you with whatever you need to get on your feet."

"I'm not a kid," she said quickly. "I am 19."

"You said 18."

"I think I'm 18 or 19. I'm not exactly sure which."

"Or 17? 16?" Flip asked.

Rey didn't answer. She didn't know.

Officer Flip Zimmerman took Rey from Nowhere to the Reach Shelter for Youth, an organization for kids and young adults in need of help. He left her in the care of two motherly ladies, who showed Rey to a small, homey room with a soft bed, a small desk, and a shelf full of books. They assured Rey she could stay as long as she needed to.

As Flip was walking toward the door, Rey ran down the stairs and called his name. He turned and saw her running toward him. He caught her as she slammed herself into his arms. She was shorter than he, so her arms wrapped around his chest. She hugged him tightly, even though his big belt and badge poked into her body.

Rey looked up at Flip. She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Flip Zimmerman, for everything."

He wrapped his arms around her for a quick, hard hug and then he kissed the top of her head. "Take care. Be well, Rey." Then he walked out the door.

At the age of 19, Rey from Nowhere left the social security office with a new name and new social security number. She had a birth certificate with an old name on it, but when they'd asked her what her name was, she had written down Zimmerman. The man at the counter barely looked at the grainy microfiche copy of the certificate. He didn't even question the name change. He typed "Rey Zimmerman" on the triplicate application, along with her new social security number. He ripped off the bottom pink sheet, stamped it with the date, and handed the thing to her.

"10-14 business days," he said.

With social security card in hand, Miss Rey Zimmerman was able to obtain a driver's license, an entry level job at a library shelving books, a bus pass, a GED, and an application to college. Miss Rey Zimmerman was on her way. She was no longer from Nowhere.

Miss Rey Zimmerman graduated from college and landed a teaching position at the New Open School for elementary and middle school children in Colorado Springs. She taught 5th grade for four years, earning kudos for her ability to relate to the children and their parents. In her sixth year of teaching, Rey sought and gained approval for developing a Career Day for the 5th grade class in preparation for their move into Junior High classes.

In honor of the first Career Day, Miss Rey Zimmerman decided that her pupils should learn about police officers, who she considered great public servants. Rey called the Colorado Springs main precinct downtown to request a speaker for Career Day. When she spoke to the captain, he said he would send a newly hired detective her way, by the name of Ron Stallworth. Detective Stallworth had just been promoted, the captain said, and would be more available than the experienced detectives. Rey would have been happy with a patrol officer, but due to some unrest in the city, the captain didn't want to pull anyone off a shift.

Rey and Detective Stallworth arranged a time for him to speak to her class. She and the children brainstormed questions, brought in treats, and made welcome signs. They all waited for the call from the office to let them know that the detective had arrived.

Rey stood outside her classroom door, while the principal walked a tall man in a sheepskin coat down the hallway. He had dark wavy hair parted in the middle and a mustache and short beard.

Rey walked up to him and offered her hand. "Detective Stall…" She stopped speaking.

Flip Zimmerman took Rey's hand in his.

Mrs. Holliday said, "Miss Zimmerman, we have a different detective today. Detective Stallworth is not available. This is Detective Phillip Zimmerman. Isn't that funny?"

Rey shook Flip's hand. "Uh, welcome," she said.

Mrs. Holliday chuckled. "You two must be related. This is Miss Zimmerman."

Flip's eyes widened as he stared at Rey. "Miss Zimmerman," he said. "I am pleased to meet you. We must be cousins."

Rey regained her composure and smiled at Flip. "Perhaps we are," she said. She looked at him carefully. His eyes registered nothing but a casual interest. Apparently, he didn't recognize her.

It was neither the time nor the place for a reunion. Rey ushered Flip into her classroom and shushed her kids, who were chanting "Welcome, Detective Stallworth."

"Children, please listen," she said. She held her hand in the air. "If you hear the sound of my voice, say hello." The children raised their hands and repeated the word "hello." Rey repeated the statement and received more hellos from the kids. "Thank you, children," she said. "I have an announcement. Detective Stallworth is not here today. This is Detective Zimmerman."

Dead silence. The kids looked at each other.

Michael waved his hand in the air. Rey called on him. "Miss Zimmerman, is he your husband?"

Rey said, "No, Michael. We just happen to have the same name."

Penny asked if they were brother and sister. Rey assured the children that she and the detective were not related. She calmed the class down and asked them to welcome Detective Zimmerman to Career Day.

Flip sat in the chair of honor, which was a bit too small for his large frame, and solemnly fielded questions from the group. He was kind and gentle and made eye contact with each questioner. He took each child seriously and answered questions in a careful and considered manner. If the kids were intimidated by Flip's size, they got over it quickly and warmed up to him.

Rey watched from her seat outside the circle. She didn't remember Flip being so large. He was thicker than she remembered, but it was muscle and grown-up maleness. He had been a thin, wiry young man, she realized, but he had grown into his tall form with a well-muscled chest and big arms and legs. Rey had to stop gaping at him. Flip felt her stare and turned to look at her.

He had spoken to her, but she didn't know what he said.

"Pardon, Detective?"

Flip smiled a little at having caught Rey woolgathering.

"I asked if you had any other questions for me. Your students are wondering if it's time for cookies."

"Oh." Rey remembered herself. She stood to speak to her class. "I do want to remind you children that law enforcement is a excellent helping profession. We should remember that police officers are good people who watch over us and make sure we are safe. Please give Detective Zimmerman a round of applause to thank him for taking the time to visit us."

Rey supervised handing out snacks and made sure Flip got cookies and juice, too. He sat in the adult-sized chair next to Rey's desk and munched his snack.

"I have to say, Miss Zimmerman," he said, after draining his cup of juice. "Ron missed out. These cookies are excellent. The questions were interesting, and your students are good listeners. I am impressed."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. How did you end up taking Ron's place?"

"He's my new partner. I got rookie duty, for some reason. Chief lives to torture me," Flip said, laughing. "That means I have to take up any rookie-created slack."

"Ron is skipping school on us?"

"No, he has a bad case of bronchitis. He has no voice. He squeaked at me on the phone this morning. Told me I had to take his place for Career Day. I would have said no, but I didn't want to let the kids down."

"We thank you for that. It would have been a great disappointment if no one had showed up."

"We would never do that to you, ma'am. We live to serve." Flip gave Rey a big smile. She had to admit her heart skipped and her stomach dropped. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen—still, always, forever.

Rey dismissed her class when the bell rang, and Flip stood at the door high-fiving all the kids as they walked out. He shrugged on his sheepskin coat.

"Well, Miss Zimmerman, it was a pleasure," he said, walking over to Rey. "I'm still trying to figure out if we are related somehow. You look so familiar, but I can't place where we might have met. I haven't been to Temple in a long time, but perhaps we met there. Are you from the Robert Zimmerman branch of the family? David Zimmerman? Or…" He squinted at her.

Rey looked away and took a deep breath. At the age of 19, she never thought she would have to explain her name to Phillip Zimmerman. She never expected to see Flip again.

He must never know, Rey decided suddenly. She was too embarrassed to tell him who she was and what she had done. He would think she was completely ridiculous. She wanted to thank him for everything, and, at the same time, she wanted to run and hide from her memories of the kind officer who rescued her.

"No," Rey said. "I'm not from around here." She pressed her lips together tightly.

Flip watched her face and nodded slowly. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Miss Zimmerman." He offered his hand. Rey took it. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your first name. I'm Phillip but I go by Flip."

Rey swallowed. Something was stuck in her throat. "I'm, uh, …" her mind was completely blank.

Flip tilted his head toward Rey. "You've … forgotten your name?" He smiled. "I'm sorry. I don't usually have that effect on people." He was still holding her hand.

Rey slipped her hand out of his, though she didn't want to. "I really need to clean up and get going," she said, softly. She didn't look at Flip. "Thank you for coming by." She turned and hurried back into her room. She busied herself at the desk.

"All right," he said, slowly, leaning in the doorway. "Take care."

Rey heard Flip's big footsteps echo down the hall. She felt like a jerk. He was such a good man. He certainly did not deserve the cold shoulder she had given him.

The next day, Rey helped the children make an extra special thank-you card for Flip. She was tempted to slip in her own note explaining herself to him. Maybe it would help assuage her guilt. At the end of the day, she opted for a personal thank-you in her own handwriting. She wrote multiple drafts, spending way too long on a couple of sentences that should have been easy.

Rey realized that she wished to thank Flip for everything, for coming to her class, for being her savior, for being himself. She was trying to apologize to him for rebuffing him. And she wanted to explain everything without revealing who she was. It was an impossible task. Finally, she wrote:

_Dear Detective Zimmerman:_

_I appreciate you filling in for Detective Stallworth. Please convey my hope that he feels better soon. It was a pleasure to have you speak to my students. Based on our follow-up discussion, I know they have a new respect for the excellent job you do for us in this city. Please know that I am grateful to you for keeping me safe and making my life better. I wish you all the health and happiness in the world._

_Miss Zimmerman_

_P.S. I hope you will understand why I guard my privacy. As a single woman, I am unwilling to share details of my private life with gentlemen I meet. Thank you for understanding._

Rey looked over the note one last time and popped it into the envelope with the other thank-you card. She took a deep breath and sealed it up. She would place it in the school mail tomorrow so it could be sent out from the building instead of from her own neighborhood. Rey knew Flip could find her if he so chose, but she hoped he would respect her privacy. Nevertheless, Rey felt sick that she could never see him again without fear of being recognized. In many ways, she considered Flip Zimmerman hers. He was her man, always.

Up until that moment, Rey had not considered that she might love him, perhaps in ways that didn't make sense to her. Of course, she had been approached by boys when she was younger, and men now seemed interested in her. But she had not taken any of them very seriously. She had been too focused on survival most of her life. The only one she could ever imagine being with was Flip, but she felt uncomfortable exploring that idea too much. Only in her darkest, deepest dreams did he enter, wearing only his pendant, and covering her with his big body. She remembered the warmth of his hug and that carried her through when she reached down at night to touch herself quietly and quickly.

Rey shook that thought out of her head. It wasn't going to happen. She imagined Flip married, smiling, playing with two dark-haired kids in the snow. He would laugh and throw them each up in the air. They would make snowballs and snowmen. Rey imagined Flip carrying the littlest one into the house, while the other barreled in, shaking snow everywhere. Their mom would be laughing at the shower of snow that landed on her. Rey saw Flip lean forward for a kiss on his cold lips, shrugging the sheepskin coat off, and pulling his wife into an embrace. Rey ached for that life. Tears sprang in her eyes suddenly. She blinked and tried to shake them away, but they ran down on their own.

Rey Zimmerman. In taking Flip's name, she had tried to pull something wonderful toward her and pay homage to someone she barely knew and couldn't possibly love for real.

Rey took her precious envelope to school the next morning, noting that it had a few drips from her tears on it. Fortunately, they looked like raindrop splashes. She hoped it would snow again while the mail was being delivered. Maybe that would suffice to cover the marks.

She let herself into the back entrance and dropped her bags and coat in her room. Rey went to the office with her envelope. She entered, lost in thought, and almost ran smack into a man in a familiar sheepskin coat. Flip Zimmerman was there in the office, big as life. Rey blinked at the thought that she made him appear by just picturing him. That was impossible.

"Hello," she said.

"Miss Zimmerman," Flip said, nodding at her solemnly. His light brown eyes were serious.

Mrs. Holliday bustled out of her office. "I have it here, Detective. She's been reported by the foster parents as missing, but they haven't had much luck with the missing children division. I know you are in narcotics, but they would be so grateful if… there's anything you can do."

Rey stood still. "What's happened?"

"Serene Markham, the new child in foster care, has been reported missing. We are thinking her birth parents may have snatched her. Her foster parents are very worried, so I just thought your detective here might be able to help. I don't know. I don't mean to ask too much…" Mrs. Holliday trailed off.

"It's fine," Flip said. "I can make a phone call and see what's happening. I don't know how much I can do, but I will try." He took the file. "May I borrow this?"

"Yes, sir. Oh, and Miss Zimmerman knows the situation. Serene was in her class."

Flip's eyes met Rey's. "I see."

She swallowed hard but stepped forward. "Detective, I would be glad to provide you with any information I have, if you think it will be helpful." Then she handed him the envelope. "Also, my students wrote you a thank-you note."

He took it. "Thank you, Miss Zimmerman. Mrs. Holliday, take care."

A week went by with Rey on the edge of her life, waiting for Flip Zimmerman to pop up and accuse her of taking his name. She wondered if any of the documents in Serene's file had Rey's first name on them. Most likely they did since she would have signed some of the paperwork. Perhaps Flip didn't care. Or maybe he didn't make the connection. Perhaps he was simply a good man who respected Rey's privacy. Or maybe she was simply torturing herself endlessly.

It irked her that he would not seek her out if he guessed the truth. Then it irked her that she cared. And it irked her that she didn't know what she wanted more—to be left alone with her embarrassment or to see what Flip thought about the whole business.

Another week. Rey was losing her mind. She almost decided to walk in that damn precinct and talk to one Phillip Zimmerman. Then she hovered on the edge of screaming indecision at the thought of having to explain and seeing Flip's reaction. Every day after school for a whole week, she drove her car by the precinct, hoping to see Flip walking in or out. She didn't think she could deal with the suspense of waiting and wondering. But she continued to stop herself from getting out of her car and walking in the door.

On Friday, Rey was done with her own indecision. She was determined to go in and see if Flip was there. She sat in the precinct parking lot, saying "OK, OK" to herself and looking at the door.

A knock on the window scared her so much she gave a little scream. Standing on the driver's side was a man with a big neat Afro.

Rey rolled down the window. "Hi," she said.

"Hi, I'm Ron Stallworth," the man said.

"Oh, hi," Rey replied. "I'm Rey Zimmerman. Nice to meet you, Detective Stallworth. I hope you are feeling better."

"I am," he said, "But my partner is going a little crazy. He says if you don't come inside and see him, he might have to come out, toss you over his shoulder, and carry you inside."

"Which partner is this?" Rey asked, innocently.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Detective Flip Zimmerman is not the most patient of individuals. I suggest you follow me inside before he decides to make a scene. Because I think he's about to come out here any minute."

"I don't know," Rey said. "It's probably not a good idea to go inside."

Ron shook his head at her. "I'm telling you, he's not in a good mood. He's been yelling at everyone all day."

"Phillip Zimmerman?" Rey couldn't imagine Flip in a bad mood. He was a gentleman. A sweetheart.

"Uh, yeah, one and the same," Ron said. "Tall guy, big hands, big feet, big ears. Just big all the way around. Big and grumpy as hell."

That did not sound like him at all.

"Welp, too late. Good luck." Ron walked away quickly as a six-foot-three bear stomped out of the precinct door at a million miles an hour. He wore a red flannel shirt and a pair of giant work boots. His gun was in a shoulder holster and he did not look happy at all.

Rey got out of her car and shut the door. She couldn't afford to back down now, even though her back was pressed against the car door.

Flip stepped in front Rey abruptly. Ron was right—Flip was not in a good mood. He looked like he was ready to shout at someone. Probably at her.

He towered over Rey, so she was forced to look up at him. "What the fuck are you doing?" he growled.

"Pardon me, Detective. I am checking up on Serene. I am not here to speak to you," Rey said.

"I very much doubt it," he said through gritted teeth. "Get inside so we can talk."

"I do not take orders from you," Rey said decisively. "I am an independent person with free will. Unless you wish to arrest me, sir, I am free to do as I please."

He stuck a finger in her face. "Don't tempt me, Rey. I almost arrested you for breaking and entering once. I can damn well do it again."

"Unlikely," Rey said, swatting Flip's hand. "I am doing nothing wrong."

"You are stalking a detective," Flip said. "You are loitering outside the precinct."

"Not anymore." Rey opened her door and plopped her bottom on the seat. "Good day to you."

Flip held the door open so Rey couldn't close it. He squatted down to look at her.

"I've never known you to be a coward, Rey from Nowhere. Stop hiding and say what you came to say."

Rey pressed her lips together and shook her head. "It's nothing."

Flip raised his eyebrows at Rey. She looked away, unable to meet his eyes. She just couldn't talk to him, couldn't tell him about her feelings, her decision to take his name, her new-born, possible, maybe love for him. It was too deep, too frightening.

"Leave me alone," she said. "Just… please…"

"Then stop driving by," he said in a low voice. "Or come in and tell me what you are really doing here."

Rey heard Flip get up and slam the door to her car shut. When she finally looked up, he was gone.

Rey sat for a minute, tapping fingers on the wheel. She should check on Serene's situation while she was here. Really, she should. She was no coward. She got out of the car and walked into the building. On the left side of the entry way was a long hallway with a sign leading to the department Rey needed. She walked slowly by a few offices that housed other departments, including narcotics. Rey saw Flip's red shirt through the glass-enclosed office. He was sitting at a desk, on the phone and writing furiously. She moved slowly so he wouldn't look up and see her.

But he did. He saw her walking by. He watched her until she couldn't see him anymore.

After determining that Serene was safe and back in foster care, Rey walked back by the narcotics division. Flip stood in the window. He held up two fuzzy, grainy Xeroxed pictures, one of the man who said he was her cousin and another of the woman who had hit Rey when she was little. Rey's eyes flew up to meet Flip's. His face was solemn.

"Come in here,"' he said through the glass.

Rey barreled through the door to meet Flip. "Where did you get these pictures? What do you know about these people?" Rey asked.

"Rey." He put the pictures down on his desk and rubbed his eyes like he had a headache. "I will always, always protect you, whether you know about it or not. Whether you want me to or not. I don't care if you don't want to see me again. But you need to know what happened."

Rey sat down beside him. "Tell me," she hissed at him. She dug her nails into his arm.

He barked a short laugh. "I found the fuckers who passed you around. This is the Jackson family—or two of them—and you are distantly related to them. Frank and Martha Jackson were the first people you lived with. Your parents were killed in an explosion and this branch of your family took you in. They are basically a militia of like-minded hatemongers, with close ties to the KKK. When I found them, they were preparing to hole up at a nearby ranch, build bombs, and stockpile weapons. I located their stash and put an end to their operation. Many of them are in prison now because I busted them."

Rey's eyes filled with tears. She stared at the photos. "I hate those people."

"I bet." Flip covered Rey's hand with his own. "I wanted to stop them from ruining another child's life. You have no idea what seeing you like that did to me."

Rey couldn't look away from Flip's gaze. "My name was never Jackson."

"Correct," Flip said. "I did a little digging to see what was out there. Rey Jackson doesn't exist in any file that I could find."

Rey nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Flip," she said. "Thank you for everything. For saving me and for…" She couldn't speak, so she waved her hand at the pictures.

She stood and put her arms around Flip, though he was still seated at his desk. He hugged her tightly. She almost thought he was going to pull her down on his lap, but he didn't.

All the other detectives started clapping and whistling.

Rey straightened up immediately.

"Shut the fuck up," Flip growled.

"Leave the lady alone," Ron said, nodding his head at the others and smacking his hands on his desk.

"Oh, you shut up, too," Flip said to Ron. "I'll walk you out," he said to Rey.

Amid a few catcalls and whistles, Flip and Rey walked out of narcotics and down the hall.

Before they reached the main foyer, Rey stopped. "Thank you for everything, Detective."

He sighed. "Aren't we beyond the formal stuff? You're still going to do this shit?"

Rey didn't answer. "I have to go," she said. She started walking away from him and his keen eyes.

"Your name isn't Zimmerman, either," he said. "That's my name."

Rey waved at him with only a quick glance back.

"Someday soon you'll have to tell me why you took my name, Rey from Nowhere," he called after her.

Rey turned and gave him a bright smile. "Have a nice day, Detective."

She thought she heard him say "Fuck" as she walked away.

Then she drove home to an empty house.

On Monday, Rey left school later than usual after receiving the Career Day projects from students. The projects were too big to take home, so Rey stayed late to grade them. She finished up and left the building alone. A winter storm was approaching, and it had begun to snow hard. Rey's car was in its usual spot, but next to it was another vehicle she did not recognize. As she approached, a man stepped out.

Rey recognized him from the picture Flip had shown her. Frank Jackson, the first one who took her in. Another man opened the car door. It was Victor, the one who dropped her off.

Rey started backing up, her dress boots slipping a little in the snow. She dropped her bag and purse on the ground and ran up the stairs to the front door of the school. She made it to the doors, but they were locked. Rey pounded on them, hoping someone was still inside.

The next minute, one of the men had Rey's arm behind her back and was leaning against her. She smelled tobacco on him. The snow drifted down and coated her eyelashes.

"Well, well, little lady. You've done well for yourself." Victor shoved Rey hard against the door. "That's all very fine. But your husband is a problem for us Jacksons. Or your boyfriend? Maybe not your husband, you little whore?" He gave Rey a shake.

Rey tried to talk, but Victor smushed her face, and Frank walked around to look at her. Rey kicked backwards with her high heel boot and listened to Victor grunt. He loosened his grip for a second and she elbowed him in the gut. He let her go and held his solar plexus, completely winded. It was a signature move that hadn't worked on Flip.

Rey kicked out again. She slipped and Frank caught her arm. He pushed her back against the glass door so her head banged on it. "No, no, Rey Niima. This is not a time to fight. This is a warning. Tell your Jew boyfriend, husband, whatever the fuck he is, that we are coming for him. He's a dead man. You tell him we're going to make sure he suffers before he dies. And you, too, Jew girl, if you get in our way. We tried to raise you right and this is what we get?" He spat on her feet. "Come on." Frank poked Victor in the back. "Get the fuck up. You ain't dying. Not today anyways."

Rey rubbed her head for a second. The two men were slipping and sliding toward their car, confident that the message had been received. Rey ran down the stairs, grabbed a rock from the garden in front of the school, and threw it as hard as she could. She missed the men but hit their car.

Frank turned around. "You bitch," he screamed.

Rey grabbed another rock and aimed for Frank. He ducked and would have run toward her, but Victor pulled him back. "No, Frank. Just get in. We have to go." Frank hesitated and then ran for the driver's side.

Rey lobbed another rock and hit the back window. It cracked.

She heard Frank swearing as he started the motor. He backed up and drove off in a screech of tires.

Rey grabbed her bag and purse and jumped in her car. She drove to the police station as fast as she could. The snow was still coming down, steady and light. She might have welcomed getting pulled over for speeding or for a fender-bender. The officer could have called Flip from the car.

Rey made it to the precinct and ran into the building, passing a guy salting the walk. She opened the door to the narcotics office and scanned the area for Flip. She didn't see him.

A detective Rey didn't know stood up and asked if she needed help.

"Where's Flip?" she asked. "I need to see him."

The detective said, "He's not here. He went home."

"Shit," Rey said. "Where does he live?"

The detective looked around at the others sitting frozen in place. "Well, Miss, I can't tell you that."

"You have to," she said. "He is in danger."

"And you are?" the man asked.

"I am Rey Zimmerman," she said. "I am…" She didn't quite know how to finish.

The detective gaped at her. "Flip got married? Holy shit. He didn't say a word."

Another man stood and pulled up his pants. He walked to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "Yeah, that's just like him. Get hitched and keep it to himself. But she's not married to him." He took a sip of coffee. "How come you don't know where you live, Mrs. Zimmerman?"

"He's not my husband," Rey said. "I'm his…" She stopped. "Look, he's in danger. Where does he live? If you don't tell me, I will have to search the phone book and it will take too much time. He is in danger, I tell you."

"Not likely," said the first detective. "Flip can take care of himself, little lady. Don't you worry. How's that snow out there? Roads getting slick yet?"

In the end, they wouldn't tell Rey where Flip lived. Instead, she ran to the nearest pay phone down the hall and looked up every "Zimmerman, Phillip" she could find. Fortunately, there was only one choice that made any sense. She tore the page out of the phone book, said a little "sorry" prayer, and got back in her car. She grabbed her city map out of the glove compartment, found Flip's street, and skidded off.

Rey pulled up by the house in time to see Flip climbing out of a car with Ron Stallworth driving. She opened her car door.

Before she could move, Rey saw Victor run up behind Flip and grab him. He twisted but Victor held his arms tightly. Ron shouted and got out of the car, gun drawn.

"No," Rey cried. She jumped out of her car and ran toward the group. She saw Frank move out from behind a tree holding out a gun. Frank shot first and nailed Ron in the arm. Ron squeezed off a shot but missed. He grabbed his wounded arm.

"Stop," Rey called, moving closer.

Frank was yelling obscenities and slurs at both Flip and Ron. He pointed his gun at Flip's head.

"Rey," Flip yelled, struggling a bit against Victor. "Get out of here."

"No," she said. "No. Leave them alone." She took a step closer and lost her footing on the slick sidewalk. She fell on one knee and then scrambled to her feet, slipping on the sidewalk in her dress boots.

Frank cocked the gun. "Watch your Jew husband die, Jew girl. Then you'll be next."

"No, don't kill him," she shouted. "I will do what you want."

"Stop!" Ron yelled at her. "Don't move."

"Oh, for shit's sake," Flip said to Frank. "You're an asshole and an amateur." He stepped hard on Victor's foot from behind. Victor loosened his grip slightly and gasped. The movement broke Frank's concentration. Flip used the opportunity to elbow Frank hard and then duck as the gun exploded. Rey covered her ears. Flip neatly knocked the gun out of Frank's hand and kicked it down the sidewalk. Victor made another grab for Flip, but Flip socked him hard in the jaw. Victor went down. Flip stepped on Victor's hand and crunched it slightly.

Victor tried to pull it away, yelling.

"What?" asked Flip. "Are you trying to say something?" He crunched a bit harder on Victor's hand. Victor yelled.

Rey watched Frank scramble down the sidewalk after his gun. She looked around for something to throw at him. There was nothing nearby. Everything was covered in snow.

"Get that guy, Ron. What the fuck are you doing?" Flip shouted.

Ron was holding his arm. "I am bleeding, thank you very much. You're doing fine."

"Fuck you," Flip said, turning Victor over with a kick or two. He pulled Victor's arms behind his back and tugged. Victor made another noise, which Flip ignored. "I only have one set of cuffs on me." He pulled the cuffs out and opened them with one hand.

"All right. Keep your shirt on," Ron said.

Frank retrieved his gun and turned. Ron shot him in the leg. "There," he said as Frank went down.

"Cuff him for me, would ya?"

"I'm still bleeding here. But OK," Ron said.

Rey went up to Ron. "I'll do it," she said, snapping her fingers for the cuffs. "I'll be glad to do it."

"No," shouted Flip. "I swear, Rey Zimmerman, if you don't get your sweet ass out of here, I will arrest you for interference."

"I don't think that's an arrestable offense, there, Flip," Ron said, cuffing Frank and hauling him slipping down the street. "Ow, ow, ow, motherfucker. You hurt my arm."

Flip yanked Victor up and began stuffing him in Ron's car. "Hit your head? Oh, so sorry, asshole. Rey, I mean it, get out of here. Ron, read these assholes their rights, would you?"

Rey glared at Flip, hands on hips. "You were almost killed. I was trying to warn you. Don't you yell at me. Or order me around."

Flip shook the snow out of his hair and stomped up to Rey. She held her ground. "I was scared for your life, Flip."

He continued to glare at her with a clenched jaw. He raised a finger. "I swear, Rey Zimmerman…"

"Come on, Flip, leave your girlfriend alone and get in the damn car. You can shout at her later. We have to deal with these guys, and I have a date tonight. Never gonna get home in time."

Rey drove her car home in the slippery snow and let herself in her dark house. She watched the snow fly, piling deeper and deeper around her small house, wondering if Flip made it back home. She was antsy, nerved up, thinking about the encounters with Frank and Victor. Thank goodness school would be cancelled tomorrow. Rey wouldn't be able to sleep tonight worrying about Flip and reliving her worst nightmares. She looked at the scrap of phone book with his number on it. She called but there was no answer. The phones may not have been working or he wasn't home yet.

At midnight, the ice began to accumulate on the wires and snow blew everywhere. The lights went out with a crackle, and Rey lit candles and found a couple of flashlights. She sat in the flickering light listening to the wind howl. She then realized that she would be cold with the furnace out. She had a small fireplace but no wood. A few lone trucks rode by now and again. Rey watched their headlights come and go. She wondered if she should try to drive back to Flip's but was afraid her small Datsun wouldn't make it around the corner without getting stuck.

Suddenly, a huge truck slowed down in front of her house. It pulled into her driveway and parked with the lights on. Rey yanked on boots and a coat as she watched a large man jump out. She would know him anywhere. Rey didn't stop to question how he knew where she was. Of course, he knew. Of course, he was here.

Flip had on his sheepskin coat, a knit hat, and giant snow gloves. He pulled a shovel out of his car and began to toss snow on the lawn to create a path to the house. Rey ran out the front door and pulled her own shovel off the porch. She jumped knee-deep in the snow and tried to shovel as fast as she could to meet Flip partway.

"Rey," he shouted. "Do you have power?"

"No," she said. "What are you doing here?" It was a dumb question, but she had to ask it anyway.

"You need help." He threw a huge mound of snow in front of him. "This is not the time to mess around. If you don't have power, you don't have heat."

Rey threw her own smaller shovelful of snow.

Flip heaved another mound. "Does your fireplace work?" he asked, spirals of mist swirling around him. They were getting closer together.

"Yes, but I have no wood." She stopped for a minute to breathe.

"I have some with me," Flip said. He hefted four enormous shovelfuls in front of himself and finally met up with Rey.

He stepped forward. "Are you ok?" He pushed his shovel into a drift and reached out. Rey hesitated, then walked into his arms. Flip wrapped her up.

"I am ok," she mumbled into his snowy coat.

"All right," he said. "Do you have flashlights?"

Rey looked up at him. His mustache and beard were frosted and beaded with sleet and snow. She resisted the urge to touch dust him off. "Yes, I have candles, too."

"Go back inside. I will bring in the wood and start a fire for you. Then we are going to have a long talk," he said in a low rumble. He gave her a little shake and pointed at her. "I have many things to say, Miss Zimmerman. I am mad as hell at you."

Rey just stared at him, mind racing. She was glad he was there but not looking forward to any kind of "talk" with a pissed-off Detective Zimmerman. She turned to make her way back to the house.

Inside, Flip stripped off his hat, coat and boots. He quickly made a fire in the small fireplace. "This fireplace looks like it needs cleaning, but it will do for our purposes tonight. It's getting colder out."

Rey could see Flip's breath in the house. It was chilly.

"You came to help me even though you are mad at me?" Rey asked.

Flip shot her a frown. "Do you honestly think I would let you weather this storm alone? What kind of person do you think I am? Can I wash my hands?" His voice was deep. His anger was quiet, simmering, and barely contained.

When he returned, Rey offered Flip a seat on the couch by the fire. He stood, staring at her, not saying one word. His lips were tight. "No, thank you. I prefer to yell at you standing up."

"There's no need to intimidate me, Flip," Rey said, drawing herself up. He couldn't come in here and snarl at her like this.

"No, because clearly that doesn't work with you," he said. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You don't want to talk to me, fine. I don't understand exactly what I did to make you upset, but I respect that you want to start over. I would have stayed away. But suddenly there you sit in my parking lot. And there you go lurking around my office. And there you are, putting your fucking life in danger to save mine. So, I really don't get it. Just tell me why. You owe me that much." He stood over her, so she had to raise her chin to look at him. His eyes were blazing, and his forehead was furrowed in anger.

"Tell you why what?" Rey said.

"Why you took my name. Why you can't bring yourself to look at me. To talk to me. What did I do?"

"How can you not understand?" Rey shouted. "Last time I saw you I was a dirty, lost child. I was nothing, worse than a rat on the street. You had everything. I had nothing. And maybe I didn't want to remember those horrible moments when you found me, climbing in a window because I was hungry. Can't you see I don't want to remember? I don't need to embarrass myself in front of someone like you."

"What the fuck? Someone like me?" He shouted, his face turning red. "What does that mean? That I'm a cop?" Then he stopped and said in a deadly voice. "I'm a Jew."

"No," Rey said, shaking her head. "God, no. That's not it." She wanted to hug him, to throw herself in his arms. Instead, she crossed her arms around her body.

He sighed deeply, stepped around her, and sank into the couch. "Yeah, well, as you see, your family doesn't approve. That's for sure." He paused. "Why did you take my name? Why mine?"

Rey sat next to him and put her head in her hands. "I don't know," she said, speaking between her fingers. "I don't know. I guess because you were the only connection I had. The only person who gave a shit about me."

Rey raised her head to look into Flip's eyes, willing him to understand. His face remained impassive. "Why else?"

"I was offered a chance to change my name and I took it. My social worker and therapist were adamant about me starting a new life. I was 19, according to my birth certificate, and I was a newborn girl. I never expected to see you again."

Flip looked at her steadily. "Did you think I would mind?"

Rey shrugged.

"Did you think I would mind, Rey? Answer the damn question."

"Yes," she shouted. "Yes. It's obvious that I am crazy. I am lost. And I don't fucking exist." Rey jumped up from the couch and stood by the door. She used to do that when she lived in the other places, when she wanted to get out but couldn't. Her shoulders were shaking.

She heard Flip pad up behind her. He wrapped her in his arms and put his mouth in her hair. "You do exist. You always have. To me. It's ok that you wanted my name. I would have given it to you if you had asked me for it. I would have given you the world."

Rey turned and pushed him away. "Why?"

"Why not? You deserve it. You were dropped off like so much trash, and you fought hard to survive. You did what you had to do, and I admire that grit and determination. None of what happened to you is your fault. I did my best to give you a new life. It worked."

"I feel stupid for having taken your name."

Flip tipped Rey's chin up with one finger. "No, don't. I can share." He looked into her eyes with a small smile. He hugged her again and she melted into him. He was hers.

Flip reached down and swept Rey up into his arms and carried her to the couch. He sat her next to him and cuddled her close. His mouth was by her ear.

"I'm still madder than hell at you," he said. "I stayed away. I tried to let you go."

"Why are you here, then?"

Flip's face was close to Rey's. He was still frowning at her. "Because you think you are alone. You are so damn stubborn and won't let anyone near enough to help you."

"Yet, here you are."

"Because I am finished. Done. I'm tired of watching you drive by the precinct. Or pretending that we don't know each other. Or putting your fucking life in danger. I had that shit under control, and here you come and scare me half to death. What the hell was that?"

"I didn't know you had it under control. I thought they would kill you."

Flip shrugged. "Amateurs. So, Rey Zimmerman, have you lost your nerve?"

"I don't have any nerve, Flip. I just don't. It got burned out of me watching Frank hold a gun to your head. All because of me."

"Bullshit. You have lots of nerve. You were ready to cuff him and stuff him. I saw you looking around for something to throw. Show me. Show me that famous Rey from Nowhere courage." Flip folded his arms across his chest. He glowered at her with a thunderous expression.

Rey burst out laughing at Flip's face. His frown deepened.

"What the fuck?" he growled.

Rey giggled again. "You look like one of my students when I give out detention."

His eyebrows shot up. "Oh, hell, woman. That's ridiculous. I scare suspects with this face. Why aren't you scared?"

Rey smiled. "Don't know. But I'm not. I have never feared you, Flip Zimmerman. You are my favorite person of all time. Is that enough nerve for you?"

Flip shook his head. "Nope. More nerve. Let's see it." He slowly, slowly smiled at Rey full on. He gave her a tiny wink, just a twitch of his eyelid, really. Her breath hitched.

She suddenly realized what she should do. What he wanted her to do.

She moved closer to him. He watched her carefully.

"You," she said, taking a deep breath in. He nodded his encouragement. "You are mine." It was a whisper to him.

She closed her eyes when she said it. Flip touched her face gently and she opened her eyes.

"Yes," he said. "And…?"

"I am yours," she added in a rush.

"You can have my name, Rey. Always."

Rey drew another breath. Her eyes never left his.

"Take what you want," he whispered. "I'm right here."

With a soft cry, Rey threw herself into Flip's arms. He caught her. She pressed her mouth against his and kissed him with all the pent-up love and passion she felt for her man. He kissed her back, hungry. More and more hungry.

He pulled his mouth away for a second. "You are mine."

Rey nodded and dug her hands in his hair. "Yes," she said. Then she dove at him again for more furious kisses. He nudged her mouth open and slipped his tongue deep inside to taste her. Rey moaned and tangled her tongue with his. She had no idea he would taste like outdoors, smoky like a wood fire, and sweet like fresh, clean air. Rey climbed on Flip's lap to press herself against him as much as she could. He pulled her closer to him, so her knees were on either side of him. She felt him hard against her, swelling to push against her in that place that ached for him.

Flip began to gently kiss Rey's face. Her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, then her soft lips. "I want to make love to you, Rey. Can I do that?" he asked between kisses.

"Yes," she breathed.

"By the fire where it's warm."

He pulled a soft throw from the back of the couch and laid it down on the rug in front of the fire. He held out his arms to Rey, who fell into them. He rolled her on her back and began to undress her, kissing each place he uncovered.

Rey stopped him when he popped her bra off and bent to take her nipple in his mouth. His mustache and beard tickled her skin. She gasped and pushed his shoulders. He looked up at her flushed face. "I have never done this before," she said.

He smiled at her. "Fortunately, I have. I will take care of you, my love. I will not hurt you."

"I know," she whispered. "I just wanted to tell you."

He kissed her lips and said, "Tell me all your dreams. We can make them happen. We can do anything you like."

Rey buried her face in his shoulder. "I don't…"

He rumbled a laugh against her ear. "I bet you do. What do you dream?"

"You wearing nothing, lying on top of me."

"What are you wearing?" he whispered against her neck.

"Nothing," she breathed.

Flip pulled off his clothes slowly. Rey watched, feeling warm and wicked at the look in this beautiful man's eyes. The only thing he wore was his Star of David pendant. It was small and gold and lay shining against his pale skin. In Rey's eyes, it was the only adornment Flip would ever need, the only item he should wear. He was magnificent. His body was perfect, muscular, taut, warm, and smooth. He took Rey's hands and ran them over his chest, up and over his shoulders, down his back, and around to his belly. There was a small tracing of dark hair leading down to a bigger patch of fur. Rey's eyes widened when she saw the thick, hard dick thrusting out.

"Touch me, Rey," Flip said. Rey sat up. Flip moved her hand down to circle his dick. She found it warm, veiny, hard, but velvety. She ran wrapped her hand around it and stroked him.

Flip made a choking noise and groaned. "Baby, oh that is so good."

Rey delighted in touching this man. This man whom she loved, though he did not know it. She lay back down and opened her legs to guide him in.

"Not yet," he said.

"When?" she asked. "Isn't this how it's done."

"Yes," he said, "but there is so much more for us to do before that."

Flip kissed his way down Rey's body, rubbing his beard against her soft skin. She gasped for breath at the soft hair tickling her body. She was looking for something from him. She thought it was the joining that would give it to her.

Soon Flip's mouth crept down further to the place between her legs. He opened her up with his big hands and slid his two thumbs to touch her wet folds. He stroked gently, running first one thumb between the outer lips, then another probing further into the delicate inner ones. Then Flip bent his head to taste Rey. She caught a breath and moaned at the feeling of his soft tongue sliding everywhere. He was licking her with obscene relish, slurping her, making noises in his throat. He had a big tongue that covered her cunt completely.

Somehow it still was not what she was looking for. He was missing one spot that she touched herself. Maybe he couldn't find it. Rey slipped her own fingers down to show him, but he took her wrist and held it. The tip of Flip's tongue flicked out and licked the spot she had been hoping for.

Rey cried out and her hips jumped. Flip held her down and his tongue flicked out again and again. She put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He obliged her and pressed his tongue fully on her clit. And circled again and again until Rey found what she was looking for.

She called out his name. He had his mouth fully locked on her and rode her orgasm with her. Then he licked up all her juices, smearing his face. He found the same sensitive spot and sucked it into his mouth. He probed her and entered her with a long, thick finger, pushed it right inside her. She opened her legs further and moaned. Then he added a second finger and opened her further with a third, pushed in right to his knuckles. Her hips rocked to meet his fingers and he thrust them into her again and again. She came, hard and fast.

Then Flip crawled up to Rey's flushed face and lay on top of her as she had dreamed. He pressed his mouth against hers and murmured for her to taste herself. His tongue and lips tasted like her.

"So sweet," he said, kissing her. "So very sweet. You taste like honey to me."

He licked his fingers, too, watching Rey's wide eyes. He offered them to her. His breathing hitched when she slowly sucked his fingers into her mouth.

Then, Rey reached down to wrap her hand around Flip. "Please," she said. "I need you inside me. That's my dream."

Flip nudged Rey's legs open and positioned himself between them. She still held his dick, but he covered her hand with his and rubbed the tip of his dick up and down her slick folds. She gasped at how large and hard he was.

"Will you fit?" she asked, wide-eyed.

He smiled at her. "Yes, babe, I will fit. Let's take it slow."

Flip pushed against Rey's entrance, slowly moving in and out, pushing further inside each time. Rey tensed up a bit with this new sensation, but she moved with Flip to help him enter her completely. There was a tightness, a fullness, and some pain, but it felt sweet and good at the same time.

Flip reached between them and thumbed Rey's small hard bud. He moved in slow, light circles, making Rey thrust her hips upward to gain more access. As he worked her clit, he pushed deeper and when she came, he was inside fully. She felt him fill her as the ripples of her orgasm ran through her body. It was heaven to clench him. She felt so deliciously full.

Flip gave a strangled cry. "I can't hold it," he said.

"Do it," she cried out. "Do it all."

He pulled himself out and thrust into her quickly, repeatedly. Rey grabbed Flip's taut ass to pull him closer and he obliged by thrusting harder and faster. He called Rey's name when he came.

Flip buried his face in Rey's soft hair, still holding himself above her. She drew him down on top of him.

"I'm too heavy for you," he murmured and rolled to her side.

She stroked his dark hair. "I don't care," she said.

They lay together, watching each other, touching, kissing, and snuggling until the fire died down too low.

Flip got up, added more wood, and stoked the fire until it burned bright again.

Rey pulled blankets out of the closet to wrap the two of them up. She grabbed pillows from her bed for their heads.

Flip pleasured Rey again and again, with his soft lips and sometimes with his big fingers. He refused to go inside her, stating that she would be sore. He showed instead how to use her mouth on him and then how they could be tip to tail and lick each other at the same time. Rey felt a little shy about having Flip's nose near her ass, which was not what she expected to do during sex. His nose was so big that it kept bumping her with every long lick. She jumped a few times and tried to stop him. He laughed, held her down, and thoroughly licked the tight ring, declaring that every part of her was delicious. Rey was sure she would die of shame, except that she found herself coming hard and fast when Flip moved his tongue to her clit right afterwards.

Rey slept next to Flip in the cold house, snuggling up in his warm arms, listening to him breathe, opening her eyes once to see the dying embers catch the gold emblem on his collarbone. Just as she had imagined it in her dreams. Phillip Zimmerman was hers. She knew she was safe. She was home with him.

Rey walked into Flip's office the next Monday. Flip had called the school and asked her to stop by after work. Typewriters stopped clattering and phones were hung up. Pens stopped scratching on paper. All eyes turned to Rey.

Ron opened his mouth to say hi, but Flip stood up, put an arm around Rey, and guided her to his desk. Flip bent to kiss Rey gently, a small light brush of his lips. He gave Ron and the rest of the men a quelling look. His eyes moved from one person to the next. They all shuffled their feet, cleared their throats, and went back to work.

Rey smiled to herself. Flip was quite intimidating when he wanted to be.

Then, he became entirely focused on her. "I have news," he said quietly.

Rey nodded slowly.

"Ron and I are pressing charges against those two dimwits who attacked us, obviously. But they also attacked and threatened you. And the prosecutor would like to bust the whole lot of them for assault. He's looking to charge this family with child abuse and neglect, too." Flip paused and took Rey's hand. He leaned in, his eyes never leaving hers. "We suspect they have another child."

Rey's stomach felt sick. "Who?"

"We're not sure, but there seems to be an infant." Flip looked at Rey with a deep sadness in his eyes. "The child may be one of theirs."

"Mary wanted a baby," Rey said, softly. "She said she didn't want a hand-me-down—meaning me. She wanted her own, but somehow it never happened."

"Well, maybe it did happen," Flip said. "We are not sure." He sighed softly and gave Rey's hand a gentle squeeze. "I don't want to ask this, sweetheart. You know I wouldn't if I didn't have to, if it wasn't vital." He paused. Flip's eyes were fixed on her. Rey thought she might vomit. "Would you speak to the prosecutor about your upbringing?" He held still and waited.

Rey swallowed. "I don't know if I can."

Flip folded his hands and placed them against his lips in a gesture of prayer and supplication. "Please? We need to get the child out. Those people must be stopped."

"What is happening?" Rey asked. "Abuse? What?"

Flip closed his eyes. "I can't tell you that, Rey. It's confidential. We need your cooperation very badly. Please share your experience with the prosecutor to help this baby boy."

"All right," Rey said, after closing her eyes for a moment. "What do I have to do?"

Flip slowly slid a folder toward Rey. "You need to verify that this is you. You need to take your original last name back."

Rey put her head in her hands. "No."

Flip stood up, knelt on one knee next to her chair, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Just for a while. Until we get this sorted out. Then you can have any name you like."

Inside the folder was an original, certified copy of Rey's birth certificate, along with photos of her at different ages and other documentation to prove that Rey Sanderson Niima existed.

Rey cried silently as she signed papers affirming that she was the person listed in the documents. She finished the final signature, and Flip held her close, stroking her hair, while she cried on his shoulder.

Rey heard Flip's deep voice rumble. "Give us the room, please."

The other detectives got up amid squeaking chairs and left the area. Rey felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. It wasn't Flip's. It was Ron's. He patted her as he left.

"You can have my name again soon, Rey, I promise," Flip whispered. "I love you so very much. You can have anything of mine."

Rey gulped. "I love you, too, Flip. So much." She hugged him close. Then she tried to wipe her eyes and look at him. He pulled his red flannel shirt over his head and gave it to her. She buried her nose in it and breathed in Flip's scent.

"I am so glad you love me," he said, gazing into her eyes. "I will be with you every step of the way. I promise." He kissed her face, her damp eyes, her soft lips.

Rey Sanderson Niima spoke to the prosecutor soon thereafter. Her testimony helped Child Protective Services and the State of Colorado bring a case against the Jackson family, specifically Mary, Victor, and Frank Jackson. The child, who had no name, no birth certificate, and no real family, was removed to foster care. No one was able to discern whether he was blood related to the Jacksons or where he came from. The family members who remained free closed ranks.

One sweet spring day, after school, Rey heard the intercom buzz in her room.

"Miss Zimmerman, a gentleman is here to see you. He says he knows the way to your room. May we send him down?"

"Is his name also Zimmerman?" Rey asked, smiling.

"It is, indeed."

"Please send him my way." Rey's heart beat a little harder thinking of her detective, one Flip Zimmerman.

Rey poked her head out of her classroom door and waved to the tall man in red plaid. The shirt was becoming a bit worn, but Flip would not hear of removing it from his closet. He said it reminded him of Rey.

He swept her up in his arms and kissed her deliciously. She laughed.

"Rey Niima," he began.

"Oh, don't call me that," Rey said.

"It's a good Jewish name, girl. What's your problem?"

"I don't want it. I want my name to be Zimmerman. I would change it back, but the damn social security office won't let me."

Flip grinned and picked Rey up by her waist. He plopped her bottom on her desk. "I can make them change their minds," he said, putting his forehead against hers and kissing her yet again.

"Ha," she said. "Detective Zimmerman, you are good, but I don't think you're that good."

"Oh, but I am that good," he said. "I am exactly that good." He winked at her.

She laughed at him. "You are outrageous. This is a school building, not a …." She stopped.

Detective Phillip Zimmerman had pulled a small square velvet box out of his pocket. "Miss Zimmerman, I would like to ask you if I can help you change your name officially and legally to Mrs. Zimmerman."

He handed the box to Rey, whose mouth hung open for a minute. Then she flung herself off the desk and into Flip's arms. "Yes!" she shouted. "Yes, yes, yes."

She stood on tiptoes, pressed her lips against his, and then covered his face with kisses. He kissed her back hard and fast.

"Don't you want to look at the ring?" he asked between kisses.

"Yes, no, maybe," she said. "I just want you." Still, she opened the box to find a beautiful, heart-shaped diamond ring inside. And nestled underneath was a Star of David necklace that matched Flip's.

Rey gasped aloud. She pulled the necklace out of the box to admire it in the golden sunlight streaming in her classroom window.

Flip threaded the necklace around Rey's neck.

"I know nothing about being Jewish," Rey said, touching the necklace with her fingertips. "I didn't know I was."

"I don't know if you are or not. Your original last name is one commonly associated with Judaism, but who knows," Flip said. "I don't really practice anymore, but if you want to learn, I will help you explore. We can start with a good, old fashioned Jewish wedding."

Phillip and Rey Zimmerman, Mister and Missus, brought baby David home from foster care that summer. The child who had no name and did not exist was adopted into the Zimmerman home and loved immediately and without hesitation.

One bright winter afternoon, David and his little brother Samuel played outside with their father who still wore his big sheepskin coat. They built snowmen, threw snowballs, and made snow angels—Flip's angel was the biggest one of all. When the boys got tired, Flip carried Sam into the house, while David pushed his way in first.Rey laughed as her men, both large and small, shook snow on her, taking off coats, hats, and boots. She opened her arms to little Sam and kissed her beautiful husband's chilly lips and frosty mustache. Flip rubbed his cold nose on Rey's cheek, while Sam reached out and patted her hair with one small hand. David hugged his daddy's legs and smiled up at them both. Rey Zimmerman, no longer Rey from Nowhere, held her beloved family close and counted herself the luckiest woman in the world.


End file.
